Pillows
by kawaii-kirei
Summary: Everyone knew that Naruto Uzumaki can’t sleep without a pillow underneath his head and another one in his arms. He was one pillow short tonight, but Sasuke made a pretty good replacement. [oneshot, SasuNaru]


**Title: **Pillows**Author: **kawaii-kirei "KK"  
**Rating: **T or PG-13  
**Pairing: **SasuNaru, NaruSasu

**Disclaimer: **Naruto and all of its characters do not and never will belong to me.

**Author's Notes: **mushiness alert! -hides behind a rock- I've had this idea for a long, long time now, but never really got to writing it. Now I'm finished! X3 yay! This is a new intake on Sasuke and Naruto's personalities on their relationship for me, because I'm used to writing their love-hate relationship, with lots of bickering and inappropriate words. XD As you can see, I've been reading too many uke!Naruto doujinshis. :p whee. I hope they weren't _too _OOC, and I hope you guys will enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it. XD

Please review!

* * *

**Pillows**

Everyone knew that Naruto Uzumaki can't sleep without two pillows. He needed a pillow under his head, and in his arms. It was a comfort thing, actually, because having something to hug felt good after a stressing day. Pillows didn't complain when you hugged too tight, or when you're salivating in your sleep, and they didn't care if the person hugging them were rich, spoiled brats, drunken old men, or the vessel of a nine-tailed fox.

Also, one did not like Naruto Uzumaki when he couldn't get any sleep so most people would never even _think _of trying and giving him less than two pillows.

Of course, Sasuke Uchiha was not like most people.

"Live with it, Naruto." He sighed, giving the other a pissed off look. "There are only two pillows here. One for you, one for me. And no, I will not give you mine." He looked at Naruto's sulking face on last time before lying down in his bed, facing the ceiling.

"But Sasuke..." Naruto whined, "I need two pillows! I won't be able to sleep with only one pillow!" He huffed.

Sasuke sighed yet again. Sometimes, Naruto can be _really _cute, but not when he was depriving a certain Uchiha of sleep. "Live with it."

"Why can't you give me your pillow anyway?" Naruto mumbled, "You can sleep with no pillows! I've seen you do it in our missions."

"But that was because there were _no _pillows. Right now, I happen to have _a _pillow, so I'm going to use it." He reasoned out, resisting the urge to roll his eyes, but knew that it would get him nowhere.

"Sasuke," Naruto said slowly, for effect, "If I don't get sleep tonight, I'll be bugging you for hours. You know that, right?"

Sasuke blinked an eye open, staring at Naruto for a good, long while, before reaching to the bedside table and getting two small, earplugs. "That's why I have this."

"Sasuke!" Naruto huffed.

A few seconds later, the earplugs were inserted and all whinings coming from the blonde's mouth was instantly blocked out. Ignoring the other's pouty look (Naruto believed in the so-cute-he-can't-resist-you act because it has never failed him, but sometimes Sasuke was too stubborn for his own good.), Sasuke rolled to his side and closed his eyes.

Of course, he didn't care whether he would sleep with a pillow or not, and would gladly give his pillow up, but Naruto was too fun to tease. (That, and because the blonde had banned sex for a week after Kakashi took a picture of them doing _things _in their last mission.)

But after a few minutes, Sasuke was surprised to feel a weight on the side of the bed and he rolled again on his back, only to find himself face to face with a sulking Naruto. Naruto grumpily placed his pillow beside Sasuke, grumbling under his breath as he ignored Sasuke's stare.

He grudgingly lied down on the bed, settling himself beside the other, putting his head comfortably on his own pillow. Then, lastly, he turned to his side, squirming one hand underneath Sasuke's body, and reaching across the Uchiha's stomach with his other, successfully enveloping the other in a bear hug.

Smirking, Sasuke took his earplugs off, throwing them somewhere in the corners of the room, before getting more comfortable with Naruto's arms around him. He took Naruto in his own arms, letting the blonde's head rest on his chest. He smiled, burying his nose in lemon-colored hair. "You still want your pillow?"

Naruto rolled his eyes, ignoring the smug tone, before letting out a small chuckle and closing his eyes. They fell asleep that way, limbs tangled and in each other's arms.

"You make a pretty good replacement."

**- owari -**


End file.
